


welcome home

by spacebutterfly



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebutterfly/pseuds/spacebutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The apartment has never felt so much like home as it does with Shinobu there waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	welcome home

“I'm home!”

It's funny really, getting used to those sorts of words again. And not just the words themselves, but the warmth that comes with them. Because now, without question, there is always someone on the other side ready to answer. Someone he shares his space with, and yet often times that person's presence is as intangible as air.

Miyagi removes his shoes and makes his way into the main room, where Shinobu scoots over to greet him.

“Welcome home,” he says, his stance ever so slightly stiff. Miyagi smiles, bemused.

“Everything okay?” he asks, trying his best not to sound patronising – or at least, not to sound like _Shinobu's_ idea of patronising, which is effectively a game of chance in itself.

“Yes,” says the kid, in a very final kind of way. At the very least he doesn't seem annoyed. Before Miyagi can talk again, he clears his throat purposefully. “Welcome home,” he says again.

“Er-”

“What do you want first?” Shinobu asks, with force behind his words. “Dinner? A bath? Or...” he pauses, just as Miyagi realises where this was going. “...Me?”

There's a silence as the elder lets this strange turn of events wash over him. On one hand, it'd be wrong to laugh. On the other hand...actually, his initial desire to laugh has been replaced by something fluttery in his gut. The kid's face is beet red and it's plainly obvious that he's been waiting all evening to let this scene play out.

Why does he have to be so _cute?_

“Shinobu,” says Miyagi, his voice projecting a lot more composure than he's actually feeling on the inside. The kid sort of deflates, his face the picture of confusion.

“What?”

“You just asked, didn't you?” says Miyagi, reddening a little himself. “And I just answered. I want you first. That's all right, isn't it?”

Shinobu opens and closes his mouth a few times, but no sound come out. He might have appeared furious, if not for the fact that Miyagi recognises that pure display of embarrassment all too well by now. “What, you didn't think I was going to answer like that?”

“Shut up!” Shinobu snaps, only meeting the elder's gaze for a moment before darting his eyes away. “This is all...exactly how I planned it to be!!”

“Ah, I see...” Miyagi smirks. After a few moments of looking lost, Shinobu lunges forwards and locks his arms around the elder's middle, burying his face in his chest. This time, Miyagi's only a little taken aback by it. He's starting to get used to these attacks, if gradually.

“I love you,” the kid murmurs. Miyagi's heart could melt.

“...I love you too,” he murmurs back, resting his head on the kid's shoulder. “By the way...”

“What?”

“So do I get to take you up on that offer of having you first?”

He can practically _feel_ the spines prickling on Shinobu's back. “O-obviously, you idiot! I meant what I said!”

“I'm sure you did.” Miyagi lifts his head and gently prises the kid away from his chest, who looks up at him with expectant eyes.

And without words, and without thoughts, Miyagi draws his fingers across the kid's cheek and guides their lips together.

 

And then he's home.

 


End file.
